Just One New Adventure
by weber12
Summary: Sé que el título no suena muy bien, pero leánla, por favor. Esta es mi versión de cómo podrían verse ciertos personajes en esta excelente serie... Nada de esto me pertenece, ni la BBC ni Steven Moffat, menos Sherlock Holmes o sir Arthur Conan Doyle. 2º-3º
1. Una extraña invitación

**Capítulo I**

"**Una extraña invitación"**

Si bien era común recibir mensajes de Sherlock, aquél me intrigó sobremanera cuando lo leí, un jueves por la tarde, a finales de marzo.

_Venga a cenar, 19h30, George's. Lestreade paga _

_SH_

No pude resistirme y mandé preguntar qué era ese sin sentido. No recibí respuesta. No me extrañó en absoluto, pues se había envuelto en un asuntillo tan curioso que lo mantuvo absorto durante una semana, lo que, no es necesario decir, fueron unas vacaciones para mí. El trabajo mejoraba cada día y me llevaba muy bien con mi jefa y los demás, y aunque me encanta trabajar con Sherlock, un tiempo sólo para mí es bien recibido siempre. Lo realmente intrigante era que Lestrade estaba involucrado, pero no le di más importancia y continué en mis labores, hasta que recibí otro mensaje a las seis para recordarme el compromiso de las siete.

_En George's. Acuda, Lestreade paga. Parece interesante._

_SH_

Aquel "interesante" hizo que torciera una mueca. No era buena señal, pero me arreglé un poco y tomé un taxi para el restaurante, uno muy bonito y agradable, en el centro. Entré y el acomodador preguntó por una reservación. Tuve que admitir que estaba allí como invitado, y mencioné el nombre de Lestrade, suponiendo, por supuesto, que realmente estaba pagando todo. Ahí estaba el nombre, para mi alegría.

-Ya hay alguien esperando-me dijo el acomodador con una sonrisa-, por favor sígame.

Me guió a través de la suavemente iluminada habitación, espaciosa y elegante. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas que bebían vino, hablaban en voz baja y vestían elegantemente... No pude dejar de ver mis zapatos sucios. En el sitio flotaba una atmósfera de paz, y alguna pieza de jazz se podía escuchar, muy suavemente, por los parlantes, hermosamente disimulados entre los costosos adornos y cortinas.

Se me sentó en una mesa para cuatro, con manteles rojos oscuro y blancos. Una de las copas estaba servida, a medio beber. Una mochila, café y raída, estaba sobre el asiento. Los asientos, parecidos a sillones, estaban dispuestos para que dos personas siempre quedaran frente a las otras dos, por lo que previniendo al extraño inquilino, me senté en el del otro lado. No esperé mucho cuando alguien tocó mi hombro.

-Disculpe-dijo-, ¿espera a alguien?

Me volteé y encontré a una jovencita muy mal vestida, con una chaqueta muy grande para ella.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-respondí, desconfiado. Su acento era definitivamente americano.

-Porque esta es mi mesa… -dijo, como si yo fuera un tonto. Señaló la mochila- ¿Ve? Eso es mío.

-Eso, señorita, no prueba nada, si me disculpa-repliqué, ofendido por su tono prepotente-. Espero aquí porque me pidieron que esperara aquí. No tengo la culpa si ha habido una confusión… Esta _es_ mi mesa.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Nop, señor. Creo que está equivocado, pero parece seguro de lo que dice. Dígame, ¿quién lo llamó?... Antes de que_ yo_ llame al gerente. –y se sentó con una sonrisilla en el lugar de la mochila, mientras le daba un sorbo al vino. Aquello fue el colmo para mí, pero debo admitir que estaba molesto porque Sherlock no se presentaba, y Lestrade tampoco, y ya eran las ocho y diez.

-Señorita, no quiero armar una escena… No aquí. ¿Por qué no mejor se retira? A menos que venga en busca de…

-No, señor. A quién yo busco no le importa, pero a mí tampoco. ¿Lo llamó Lestrade?- y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, prestando atención a mi cara.

Eso fue un giro muy grande. Iba a balbucear algo cuando me interrumpió.

-No…-dijo, pensativa- No, no, fue alguien más. ¿Cómo…? ¡Oh!-exclamó, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego se puso en pie y, estirando el cuerpo sobre la mesa, acercó su cara a la mía; yo, asustado, me incliné hacia atrás- Tiene una muy interesante nariz, señor…

-Por favor, retírese-le dije, con gesto de enfado.

-¡Como guste!-dijo ella, echándose atrás, relajada.

-¿Está usted bien? ¿Cómo conoce a Lestrade?-le pregunté, extrañado, sin saber qué pensar de ella. Su rostro era muy cambiante, respecto a sus expresiones. De pronto levantaba los ojos hacia algún ruido o se detenía a mirar una mancha en el mantel, así como trataba de apreciar mi cara ante la poca luz o hacía alguna morisqueta para sonar su nariz.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Ha visto mi bolígrafo?-añadió, de la nada, tocándose los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-No…-respondí, aún más extrañado- ¿Cómo conoce a Lestrade?

-Debí dejarlo en el baño… Vuelvo en un dos por tres, doctor.

Y se escabulló de allí, tan rápido como había llegado. La seguí con la vista, mientras esquivaba dos camareros con platones llenos de comida y una maceta con una planta enorme. Fue cuando la familiar voz de Lestrade y su mano en mi hombro me distrajeron.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí?-lucía bastante confundido, se quitó los guantes y se sentó donde antes estuvo la muchacha.

-Sherlock… -empecé, nervioso, y él se rió.

-Típico. Como sea, es bueno verlo de nuevo-y me dio la mano. Estaba muy alegre para su actitud habitual, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de sospechar porque sonó su teléfono. Se disculpó y salió para atender la llamada.

Poco después, como a modo de comedia, sentí una voz en mi oído.

-¿Ya bebiendo, John? No esperaba a Lestrade tan sediento… -giré y le sonreí a Sherlock, de pie a mi lado. Mis dudas me atacaron de nuevo, e iba a reclamarle cuando continuó hablando, muy rápidamente, según su costumbre:- Lo vi afuera, ya se nos unirá… ¡Lindo lugar! ¿No crees? Deberíamos venir más seguido… El pequeño caso en el que estaba trabajando ya se ha resuelto, John-añadió con una sonrisa, buscando el asiento de enfrente-. No fue el final dramático que imaginé pero no siempre lo es, tal vez te interese publicarla en tu blog de la manera novelesca que te gusta, yo sólo apunto que está terminado y lo sencillo que era. Esta copa no es tuya-observó, señalándola con el índice-, ¿y de quién es eso?-añadió, haciendo lo mismo con la mochila café que la joven había movido hasta la pared, para que no estorbara.

-No tengo idea…

-Como suele ocurrir. Mismo dueño, obviamente. Ya lo viste, tienes preguntas. ¿Hombre o mujer?

Yo tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué es esto, por cierto?-tartamudeé- ¿Tienes idea de qué hago aquí? Parece que Lestrade no me invitó a _mí_, exactamente…

-Él sabe que no viajo solo-se limitó a responder, tomando la mochila, observándola con atención. Luego, la olfateó, y se disponía a abrirla cuando yo lo detuve.

-… ¿Por qué me escribiste, entonces? ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso es propiedad ajena! Sherlock, ¡deja!-y le arrebaté la mochila.

-¿De quién es, entonces?

-Una loca que dice que esta es su mesa también…

-¿Y la loca, dónde está?-preguntó Sherlock, estirando el cuello para ver todo en derredor.

-¡Ya están aquí!-interrumpió Lestrade, muy alegre. Nos dio una palmada a ambos en la espalda, riendo. Era bastante perturbante, realmente. Le devolví la sonrisa y Sherlock respondió con entusiasmo… Todo el que cabe esperar, por supuesto- No puedo dejar de hacer notar, Sherlock, que invitaste a tu amigo también…

-Porque querías que lo hiciera. Anda, ¿qué es lo que tan desesperadamente querías mostrar? ¿La dueña de ésa bolsa, debo suponer?-y señaló la maleta que aún tenía yo junto a mí, entrecerrando los ojos y sin dejar de mirar al inspector. Yo se la alcancé, tratando de explicarme.

-Creo que mejor llamamos a seguridad-dije, buscando en derredor alguna señal de la joven-. Esta mujer dice que esta es su mesa… Pero parece que sí lo es-añadí, cuando vi que Lestrade identificaba la bolsa.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó, riendo- Ella te va a encantar, Sherlock. Hazme espacio, ¿quieres?

-¡Ella!-exclamé en voz alta.

-Lo dudo- respondió Sherlock, ignorándome-, pero adelante, dime: ¿por qué?-y juntó las yemas de los dedos, sin moverse.

-Quieres saber, ¿no es cierto?- se burló él, sin preocuparse en ocultar su satisfacción,

-Muchas cosas, como por qué insistes en alardear con una escuálida mujer de otro continente.

-¿Escuálida?

Los tres nos volteamos, y "la loca de la mochila", estaba parada, detrás de Holmes. Nadie la vio llegar ahí, ¡ni siquiera yo! Estaba bastante divertida con el comentario del detective privado, que se relajó en cuanto vio que no la había ofendido.

-Hola, inspector-añadió la chica-. Tienes frío, debiste tomar tu abrigo. ¿Quiénes son estos caballeros, que tanto me quisiste presentar?-dijo, sonriéndonos, y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Yo traté de disculparme por nuestro malentendido cuando ella me interrumpió, para decir que no importaba nada. Callé con vergüenza, pero Sherlock se volteó a verla de arriba abajo, encontrándola en tan desgarbada pose, que casi vi una sombra de desdén en sus ojos azules.

-¿Es esto, Lestrade-dijo, con cruel sarcasmo-, lo que quería mostrarme?

-¿Y él es…?-dijo la joven, molesta, pero su rostro de pronto cambió de expresión.

-Lamento esto-se disculpó el inspector con la muchacha, volteándose hacia Holmes con los ojos chisporroteantes de ira-. Estoy fuera de horario de trabajo pero te recuerdo que debes tener modales con las señoritas.

-Perdone usted, es cierto-dijo él, entonces, levantándose para sentarse a mi lado-. Espero que pueda perdonar mi comportamiento, estoy irritable, es todo-suspiró, con ironía.

Lestrade y la chica tomaron asiento del otro lado. El inspector le tomó la mano a la joven, y yo me asusté al pensar que estaban relacionados de alguna forma. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

-Querida… Lo siento. Él es Sherlock Holmes-dijo, estirando una mano para señalarlo-, aunque ya debiste haberlo averiguado, y él es el doctor John Watson… Obviamente.

El "obviamente" me molestó un poco pero no me importó mucho en el momento.

-Entonces…-inició Holmes, pero Lestrade lo detuvo.

-Sherlock, John, ella es mi sobrina: Irene Adler.


	2. Irene Adler

**Capítulo II**

"**Irene Adler"**

Yo me quedé en una pieza: acababa de pelear con la sobrina del inspector Lestrade. De pronto recordé que a mí eso no me tenía que importar, porque no era mi jefe, pero las consecuencias para Sherlock podían ser graves…

-Disculpe a mi compañero-dije a la joven, tendiéndole la mano-. ¿Iniciamos de nuevo? Desde cero: hola, mi nombre es John Watson, soy doctor y vivo aquí, en la ciudad.

Ella me tendió la mano, sonriente.

-Lo sé, doctor. Debo decir que soy una gran seguidora de su blog.

-¿En serio?-atiné a decir, porque toda aquella situación se antojaba tan ridícula que no sabía qué hacer.

-Sí… Y el del señor Holmes, podría añadir. Sin embargo estoy considerando dejarlo a partir de ahora… -y miró a Holmes, apoyando la boca en sus manos cerradas, con los codos sobre la mesa. Él puso los brazos sobre la superficie, mirándola fijamente. Para mi desgracia, ambos quedaron en frente del otro.

-Mi sobrina es policía, y gran admiradora de tu técnica, Sherlock-explicó Lestrade, seco-. Consentí esta cita sólo porque ella quería conocerte, pero no permitiré que esto continúe más. Irene, vámonos. –y se dispuso a levantarse, con el orgullo herido. La muchacha (porque ciertamente parecía mucho más joven de la edad que debía tener) lo detuvo con el gesto, sin embargo.

Gracias a Dios, en ese instante el mesero llegó con los menús para preguntar nuestra orden.

-No te ocupes, tío. Tenía un par de preguntas que hacer y no creo que el señor Holmes tenga algún inconveniente en responder.-explicó ella, mientras leía la cartelera de pastas.

-No voy a dejar que este hombre te falte más el respeto…-insistió su tío.

-No lo hará, créeme. No me ofenden las personas que utilizan champú para rizos-y miró a mi amigo por encima del menú.

Sherlock dio una media sonrisa. Ordenamos y el mesero, algo confundido, se retiró. Entonces mi amigo interrumpió el silencio… Otra vez.

-Veo que Lestrade le contó de mí, señorita. Dígame, Irene…

-Adler.

-… Adler, ¿por qué su tío quiere tanto alardear de usted?

-¡Un minuto!-dijo Lestrade, poniéndose en pie- Sherlock…

-¡Por favor, Lestrade!-se quejó Sherlock, exaltándose- Me ofende, en serio.

-Sherlock… -empecé, sumamente nervioso. No sabía qué estaba pasando y la cara de mi amigo no me ayudaba en nada. No sabía qué quería decir, pero, aparentemente, Irene Adler sí. Estaba tranquila, incluso se puede decir que sonreía.

-Posee cuatro pares de zapatos, por lo menos, dos de guantes, detesta el látex, ama el vino francés, pero el queso suizo. Sólo viste calcetines de algodón y usa betún Woly…

Me sonreí: ¡la chica seguía la técnica de Holmes!

Me volteé para ver su reacción, pero mi amigo no estaba muy emocionado. Me decepcioné un poco, entonces.

-Me halaga que intente seguir los métodos, querida, pero todo eso es bastante superficial-y Holmes hizo un gesto para darle énfasis a su intento de amabilidad. Lestrade echó una mirada a su sobrina.

-Lo sé-respondió ella-. Tiene sólo un hermano, tuvo un gato de niño, porque no le gustan los perros. Le encantan las aves asadas, detesta las camisetas y el desodorante en barra. Creció en una zona rural pero prefiere la ciudad, obviamente. Ama jugar al Scrabble y es un experto en el Bridge. Descuida un tanto su aseo personal pero mantiene compulsivamente limpias sus manos, con gel de alcohol con humectante. No fuma y no bebe, pero ingiere una gran cantidad de nicotina…-aquí, la chica se volteó a verme por un instante, y regresó a Holmes- Así que usa parches.

Le sonreí a Holmes. Sus ojos brillaban con ése característico destello de cuando encontraba algo que excitaba su curiosidad.

-¡Ja!-interrumpió Lestrade, orgulloso de su sobrina- ¿Es buena o qué? ¿Qué opinas de eso, Sherlock? ¡Te dije que te gustaría! ¡Es asombrosa! Puede que hasta mejor que tú…

El alarde del inspector hizo cambiar la actitud de mi amigo. Su rostro se ensombreció y tuve la mala sensación de que la joven era quien iba a pagar. Me fijé en ella un instante, con más lástima que otra cosa, y estuve a punto de detener a Sherlock, para que no fuera cruel, como solía ser… La muchacha simplemente inspiraba mi simpatía.

-Todo eso está muy bien, señorita-le dijo Holmes, volviendo la cabeza hacia mí y abriendo mucho los ojos, para calmarme-, pero hay uno o dos puntos que son incorrectos: no detesto el látex, me molesta; no me limpio las manos compulsivamente, es para mantener limpio algo que últimamente he manipulado; y, ciertamente, no juego a ningún juego de mesa, menos al Scrabble. No sé cómo se le ha ocurrido que "amo"-e hizo el gesto con las manos- el juego-y se rió, burlándose de la observación-. Sin embargo, ha sido interesante….

-Es que usted no lo sabe-objetó la joven, con calma. Sherlock se sonrió.

-¿Qué, perdón?

-No sabe que ama el juego, porque no lo ha jugado-aclaró Irene, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En serio?-rió Holmes.

-Así es. Inténtelo y verá.

Lestrade y yo parecíamos estar en el abierto de Wimbledon. Dirigíamos la mirada a quien le tocara el turno, sumamente intrigados en lo que ocurría; yo porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y el inspector porque contaba cada punto de su sobrina como un triunfo enorme sobre el hombre al que no le gustaba tener que pedir ayuda.

-Eso estuvo muy bien-me atreví a decir, sonriéndole a la señorita Adler-. Eso explica, entonces, por qué me llamó "doctor" cuando me vio por primera vez-añadí, recordando aquel pequeño detalle que se me había olvidado.

-Obviamente-interrumpió Sherlock.

-No le preste atención-le dije a la chica-. Suele ponerse así cuando está en algún caso…

Sherlock me miró ofendido. Yo sabía que lo estaba obligando a hablar pero no sabía qué más hacer. En ése momento, la comida llegó. Aliviados, dimos cuenta de la cena, hasta que Irene rompió el silencio… Otra vez.

-Por cierto, señor Holmes…-le dijo Irene.

-Sherlock, por favor-murmuró él, molesto.

-… Sherlock. No he utilizado mi computadora en varias horas, ¿qué tal el caso? ¿Resuelto? ¡Excelente! ¿Y el culpable era… Hardy? Sí, me lo supuse. ¿Lo delató su… lunar? Sí, bastante curioso, ¿no cree?

Me sorprendió que Sherlock respondiera ante el interrogatorio sólo con la mirada, sin dejar de beber su sopa. Me sorprendió más aún que Irene pudiera leer el significado de todo aquello en los ojos de mi compañero, quien parecía no darle mucha importancia al evidente talento de la chica. Me enfadé con él por esa estúpida indiferencia que tenía y me dediqué a pedir explicaciones a la joven sobre el camino que tomó para descubrir lo que había dicho. Ella se rió.

-Ya lo sabrá, de alguna forma u otra. Por ahora, dedíquele toda su atención a su plato, doctor.

-John, por favor-le dije. Lestrade alzó una ceja, y yo traté de evitar la familiaridad desde ese momento- Y, dígame, señorita, ¿qué hace en Londres?

-Trabajo-respondió Sherlock, tosiendo una batata.

-Exacto-corroboró la joven-, y como el señor Holmes va a decir, trabajo para Scotland Yard. Nueva y entrando, reclutada por mi tío, por supuesto. Estoy bajo sus órdenes y para servirle a esta patria.

Nos sonreímos y ella me pareció bastante más agradable que mi amigo, como suele suceder aún. Su tío se mostró muy orgulloso de ella durante el poco tiempo que nos quedamos y no dejaba de dirigirle miradas escudriñadoras a Holmes, para ver qué actitud tomaba, pero Sherlock sólo me apresuró para que nos marcháramos, porque se sentía cansado y había olvidado sus llaves, y deseaba reponer fuerzas lo antes posible.

-No creo que la señora Hudson se sienta muy feliz de abrirme la puerta otra vez-añadió.

Terminé mi cena y me despedí entonces de Irene Adler y el inspector, agradeciendo la comida y disculpándome por cualquier malentendido, mientras que Sherlock se limitó a pedir un taxi. Le deseé suerte en su nuevo trabajo y nos fuimos de ahí.

No pude dejar de pensar en la joven maravilla que había conocido. Se veía delgada, ciertamente. Sus pómulos casi hundidos, seguramente por una mala dieta, recordaban la cara alargada de mi amigo, que miraba hacia afuera, por la ventana del taxi. Ella, sin embargo, tenía los ojos castaños, y el cabello también. Estaba despeinada esa noche, con una coleta descuidada, y su ropa era tan poco elegante como la mochila que había iniciado todo. Y aunque llevaba puesto una chaqueta más grande de lo que debía, se notaba que era atlética. Recordé el comentario de mi nariz, y pensé en la de ella… Bastante bonita, debo decir. Sólo que se notaba que se había roto, por lo menos una vez. Los dientes blancos y la sonrisa de labios finos eran tranquilizadores, de ésos que causan buena impresión en la gente, tal vez por eso me había sentido cómodo con ella… Tal vez era sólo el exceso de "Sherlock" que había manejado hasta hacía una semana.

-¿Se fijó en sus manos, John?-me dijo, de pronto, Sherlock.

-¿Cómo?

-Sus manos, las de la señorita Adler. Agente Adler, deberíamos decir.

-No, no me fijé. ¿Qué hay con ellas?

-Cicatrices, John. Eso es lo que pasa con ellas. De perro.

-Me sorprende que no se lo hicieras notar hace un momento. Estuviste de un humor terrible.

-Siempre, sobre todo cuando alguien intenta rebajar mi profesión, y lo sabes. Pueden decirme lo que sea a mí pero mi trabajo… Es intocable-se arrellanó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, juntando ambas manos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ella?-inquirí, todavía molesto- Una admiradora y la desechas como la basura del jueves.

-Ella no me quería ver, ¡no te engañes!-exclamó, enojado- Su tío quería alardear. Además, ella no ha hecho nada sobresaliente, honestamente. Creo que muchos detalles fueron tiros al aire.

-¿Crees? ¿No lo supiste? ¿Cómo es eso?

Holmes abrió los ojos para mirarme.

-Eso sí debo reconocérselo, John: tiene un umbral bastante amplio.

-¿Umbral de qué?

-De lectura. Todas las personas son "legibles", "analizables", como quieras verlo, en distintas medidas. La mayor parte de lo que ves circulando en la calle no posee ni un pequeño corredor en lugar de un umbral, pero ella sí… Eso la hace interesante.

-Ya veo-le dije-… ¿Y todo lo que ha dicho?

-Exceptuando lo del Scrabble fue bastante exacta, pero aún no sabe cómo interpretar ciertas cosas. Soy un libro abierto cuando quiero, John, usualmente lo soy, si la persona sabe ver con propiedad, pero a esta chica le han costado algunas observaciones…

-Lo que me intrigó fue lo de tu hermano. Dijo que sólo tienes uno, ¿cómo hizo para saberlo? En mi…

-Psicología barata, John. Tengo toda la pinta de un hermano menor único.

-¿En serio?

-Como dije-me miró y me sonrió-: soy un libro abierto.

Entonces se acomodó mejor en su asiento, cerró los ojos de nuevo, y se negó a decir algo más hasta que llegamos al 221B de Baker Street y se encerró en su cuarto a dormir.

**N/A:** _Hola. Aquí vamos… No sé qué tan largo o aburrido fue este cap, pero creo que fue necesario. Ahí vamos, reviews, comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien recibidos, ¡gracias y bendiciones!_


	3. Una entrevista

**Capítulo III**

"**Una entrevista"**

Al día siguiente me desperté con el sonido de la alarma, y me levanté para ir a trabajar. Me vestí y desayuné como en sueños, y arrastré mis pies hasta la calle: estaba cansado. Compré un café antes de entrar a la clínica y para cuando llegué a mi piso ella estaba ameno y despierto.

Fue una mañana tranquila, principalmente llena con niños que padecían gripe. Algo estacional, sin duda. Receté acetaminofén para infantes, caldo de pollo y descanso durante la primera parte del día, y llegó mi hora de almuerzo. Era viernes, y trabajaba hasta las tres de la tarde.

Cuando salí, decidí dar un paseo, comprar un té y algún bocadillo e irme a casa… Me senté en el parque, aunque hacía un poco de frío. Entonces, recordé a la joven que habíamos conocido ayer. Volví a sonreír con la posibilidad de alguien parecido a Sherlock… Eso le enseñaría algo de modestia, no sólo él puede ser un genio, ¿verdad?

Para mi desgracia, recordé que, a pesar de todo, _sí_ es el único "Detective consultor" del mundo. Sin embargo, era divertida la idea de alguien más joven que Sherlock pudiera tener un nivel tan bueno como el suyo… Las generaciones evolucionan, y a una velocidad alarmante. Quiero decir, ella no puede tener cinco o cuatro años menos que mí amigo, y por lo que me dijo, claramente ella tiene talento. _Ella_… Mhm…

"¡Por Dios, que estoy viejo!" pensé. Yo hablando conmigo mismo de jóvenes evolucionando cuando tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Me levanté para marcharme, porque empezaba a llover. Cuando corría hacia la carretera, tratando de alcanzar un taxi, tropecé con alguien, bien envuelto en una gabardina oscura, sombrero y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Murmuré una disculpa, pero su voz me detuvo.

-¿Doctor?

Me volteé a mirar y la misma Irene Adler se descubrió la cara de la enorme bufanda.

-¡Doctor!-repitió con alegría- ¿Qué hace afuera con en este clima tan húmedo?

-Lo típico en estos días: trabajo-respondí, sonriendo.

-Me alegra que le vaya bien. ¿Muchos resfríos, cierto?

-Sí, bastantes… -en ese momento, olvidándome de la lluvia que se acrecentaba, vi mi quizás única oportunidad de aclarar ciertos puntos de la noche anterior.

-Antes-dijo Irene, tomándome del brazo-, cubrámonos.

Dejándome atónito, nos movimos hasta la acera contigua para, por lo menos, no empaparnos más.

-¿Señorita?-le pregunté, sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

-Irene, por favor. Detesto el formalismo…

-¿Es cierto que lee mi blog?

-¡Claro!-dijo, como si fuera algo obvio sin importancia- Mi tío, el Inspector Lestrade-y movió los ojos, indicándome lo fastidioso de utilizar el vocativo-, me contó alguna vez de un sujeto raro a quien tuvo que terminar pidiendo ayuda. Encontré su blog y con el de él el suyo-y me sonrió, abrochándose aún mejor el abrigo-. Lo siento-añadió, casi tiritando-, no estoy acostumbrada a este clima.

-Er… No sé cómo, pero…

-¿Dudas? Me honra usted. ¿Qué ha cruzado por su cabeza, doctor?

-John, por favor. No soy aficionado a mi título.

-Debería, yo lo soy al mío.

Entonces, indicándome una cafetería, entramos, para que ella se calentara.

-¿No está en servicio?-inquirí, con incertidumbre repentina.

-Siempre-y se rió, más para sí misma que para intentar demostrarme algo.

-Bien…

Hubo en pequeño silencio incómodo, mientras ella ordenaba un café.

-No somos cercanos, señorita, pero, ¿cómo pudo saber anoche lo del betún?-le solté, con impaciencia. Ella sonrió.

-El olor. Es inconfundible.

-¿Diferencia un betún por su olor? ¡Tiene un olfato increíble!

-No, ése en particular, porque mi abuelo lo usa. Años de lustrar los zapatos con el mismo producto hacen que lo recuerdes en cuanto lo huelas, aunque sea por un mínimo instante.

La miré, receloso. Ella observaba con atención la calle, mientras veía pasar la gente, y respondía con despreocupación, dando sorbiditos al café. Arrugó la nariz en varias ocasiones, y supuse que no le gustaba el sabor.

-Nada sabe como en casa-me confirmó, sacando la lengua con expresión de disgusto-. Aquí sólo venden buen té-y sonrió-. Por cierto, doctor, ¿tiene idea de dónde puedo comprar una bufanda de Gryffindor?

-¿Perdone? –dije, sacudiendo la cabeza ante semejante pregunta.

-Una bufanda, de la casa Gryffindor, Harry Potter y eso…-explicó, tratando de ilustrarme con las manos lo que era una bufanda.

-No… Lo siento-respondí. "Muy poca seriedad para estar en servicio", recuerdo que pensé.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Lástima!-dijo- Me hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo-ojeó su reloj de pulsera, y se apresuró a sacar lo que parecía una billetera de entre algún bolsillo de su gabán-. Perdone, John, tengo que irme. Un placer hablar con usted. Tome un taxi, no camine, y cámbiese la camisa en cuanto llegue a casa. No lo quiero enfermo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Irene!-le dije, antes de que desapareciera, dejando la paga. Ella se volteó, apresurándome con la mirada- ¿Cómo supo lo de _su_ hermano?-ella se sonrió, mordiéndose un labio. Bajó la vista, la volvió a subir y con ojos pícaros, preguntó:

-¿Qué le dijo _él_?

-Psicología barata-respondí, un poco cohibido por tener que decir eso a una extraña, pero ella se rió, satisfecha.

-"Ya son más de las tres"-me cantó, señalándose el reloj de pulsera, dio media vuelta y se marchó, a toda velocidad. Con bastante agilidad, debo añadir, acostumbrada a moverse entre la multitud.

Sólo me quedé ahí parado, extrañado de las rápidas, confusas y hábiles aparición y huida de Irene Adler.

Para cuando llegué a Baker Street, húmedo y friolento, el asunto me inquietaba más que la noche anterior, aunque me olvidé de ello de inmediato porque Sherlock, sin embargo, estaba en camisa y sin zapatos, bastante aburrido, y había restos de patatas y palitos de queso por toda la sala. Disgustado, reclamé aquello.

-¡Tengo hambre!-declaró, molesto- Sabes que me da hambre cuando no hay trabajo… Y luego no, así soy.

-¡Pero sólo ha pasado un día desde que no hay nada!-casi le grité, refiriéndome a su trabajo- Además, ¡no es excusa!

-Nada es excusa contigo, ¿cierto?-se atrevió Sherlock, burlándose de mi rostro enojado.

Me reí, para evitar un alboroto mayor.

-¿Puedes, por favor, recoger el desastre que has hecho?-le dije, agotando mi último recurso, la amabilidad, por enésima vez- Te dará algo que hacer-añadí, suspirando, y mirando en derredor.

Sherlock me observó de reojo, como un niño de cinco años a quien convencen de tomar su medicina.

-Si es tan importante para ti… -accedió, torciendo una mueca de indiferencia.

-Gracias-le dije, seriamente-. Gracias, Sherlock.

-¡Bah!

Aliviado, me sequé y cambié en mi habitación. Cuando volví a la sala, el piso ya estaba limpio… Y las sobras bajo la alfombra, en la repisa, y mi amigo sacudía un almohadón en la ventana. Suspiré, cansado. Nunca se le había dado la limpieza.

-Me encontré con la señorita Adler hoy-le comenté, para cambiar de conversación, sentándome en el sofá.

-¿Quién?-preguntó, sin mirarme, y acomodando el cojín en uno de los sillones.

-La señorita Adler, Irene Adler, ¿la recuerdas? ¿De anoche?-aclaré, molesto, de nuevo, porque me ignoraban- Olvídalo-y me recosté en el sillón.

-No, no-se apresuró Sherlock, un poco alarmado, y volteé a verlo, admirado. Volví a mi posición cuando vi que estaba colocando una vasija china en otro lugar para colocar ahí una horquilla del suelo-Esto no va aquí-murmuraba, por lo bajo, luego subió el tono-... La sobrina de Lestrade, la recuerdo, sí. ¿Qué hay con _ella_?

-Nada-dije, resignado.

Se volteó para observarme, frunciendo el ceño.

-No… ¿Le preguntaste algo?-añadió, continuando con la "clasificación y ordenanza" de sus posesiones.

-Sí.

-¿Te respondió?

-Sí… Excepto lo de tu hermano.

Él se sonrió.

-¿Le dijiste lo que dije?

-Sí…-respondí, extrañado de aquello le interesara.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó, sin mirarme, pero se había detenido en el quehacer.

-Nada, sólo se rió-le dije, dispuesto a disfrutar de la expresión de mí amigo.

Sin embargo, su cabeza rizada sólo se meneó un poco a la derecha, y continuó el trabajo que había dejado, siempre de espaldas a mí.

Suspiré, otra vez.

-No te molestes en terminar eso, ya lo arreglarás después-dije, levantándome.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó Sherlock, sosteniendo un libro de anatomía en una mano y otro de cocina tailandesa en la otra.

-Tengo hambre. A la cocina.

-Oh… ¡No!-me dijo de pronto, cuando iba a abrir la alacena- No, no abras eso…

-¿Por qué?-pregunté, sospechando alguna calamidad.

-Digamos que lo que está ahí necesita oscuridad.

-¿Son ojos humanos?-dije, con ironía, yendo hacia la refrigeradora.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió, con aire ofendido- Esos no se pueden conservar en alacenas, por eso están en el congelador, junto a las chuletas.

Lo miré, y ambos nos reímos.

-Deberías intentar hablarle…-dije, abriendo unas galletas.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Sherlock, distraídamente, enrollando su látigo, ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-A Irene Adler.

Él me miró alzando una ceja.

-Sólo digo… Te convendría tener más amigos además de mí, ¿sabes?-le sugerí, yendo hacia mi cuarto.

-…Aburrido…-dijo Sherlock, levantando la cabeza de entre un montón de papeles.

-Sí, los amigos son aburridos-respondí, hastiado de aquella frase, dispuesto a marcharme.

-¡No!-objetó mi compañero, volteándose con una gran sonrisa- Estoy hambriento Y aburrido…

Lo dejé tumbado en el sofá, devorando una galleta y viendo televisión.

**N/A:** _Los reviews se agradecen en demasía, se aprecian y se respetan._


	4. El episodio del violín

**Capítulo IV**

"**El episodio del violín"**

Una semana entera sin ningún tipo de homicidios, sin problemas, ni llamadas, ni risas, ni gritos, ni hambruna… Pero repleta de violín. Mucho violín.

No tardé mucho en adivinar lo que debía estar sucediendo… No, no era la falta de ingenio criminal en Londres, no era la prepotencia de la policía, ni era la falta de interés de mi amigo… Era _ella_. Leíamos las noticias, Sherlock en su celular y yo en el periódico, y sin duda hallamos un par de casos muy interesantes, pero aparecieron resueltos poco tiempo después, sin que nadie llamara a mi amigo para pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, el título "agente Adler" se nombraba más de lo que nos hubiera gustado… A Sherlock por entretenimiento y a mí por privacía… y silencio.

Así que el violín resonó. A veces era Mozart, y resultaba relajante, pero en ciertas ocasiones los bríos de mi compañero espantaban a las palomas del techo con sus espantosas y agudas notas.

Al final pensé en esconderlo y evitarnos a todos el martirio, pero creo que Sherlock sospechó porque siempre lo mantenía cerca de sí.

Sin embargo, al finalizar aquella sufrida semana, justamente el sábado, me desperté y Sherlock ya no estaba. Sabía perfectamente que si hacía eso era porque un caso se asomaba en alguna parte, y él debía ir a inmiscuir las narices. Sonreí, satisfecho, al ver el desgastado y maltrecho violín en el sofá, relajado de que no rasgaran más sus cuerdas… Lo tomé y lo metí en una gaveta.

Holmes no se hizo presente hasta la tarde.

Se veía cansado, y hambriento. También algo molesto y sus pantalones estaban cubiertos de barro. Entró mientras yo tomaba un té y veía la tele. Me sorprendió encontrarlo de aquella manera.

-Sherlock…

-¿Mhm?

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Mhm? Nada, nada. Un pequeño resbalón-explicó mi amigo, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda, poniéndose más cómodo-, es todo. Un pequeño resbalón que me costó un par de respuestas y un criminal, pero no es nada-lo miré con extrañeza-. ¿Quieres que me explique?

-Sí, por favor.

-¡Fue ella!-gritó, enojado, mi compañero, señalando hacia afuera por la ventana, hacia algún punto.

-¿Quién?-susurré, con temor, estirando el cuello para ver qué había fuera.

-¡Ella! ¡_Ella_! ¡_Esa_… mujer!

-¿Adler?-dije, pensando en los días que acabábamos de pasar.

-¡La misma!- el grito de Sherlock me hizo saltar en mi asiento.

-¿Qué hizo?

-¡Me hizo tropezar! ¡Eso fue lo que hizo!

Sherlock se echó en el sillón, aturdido y bufando. En ese momento, atraída por sus gritos, entró la señora Hudson, preguntando que era todo aquello, pero en cuanto vio el estropicio causado por los sucios zapatos del enojado detective, pegó un grito al cielo exclamando que ella no limpiaría eso, y exigía que lo quitaran en seguida.

Mi amigo la miró con desgano. Yo procuré calmarla para evitar que Holmes gritara otra vez.

-Sherlock-le dije, cuando hube sacado de la estancia a la señora Hudson-… ¿Qué pasó, exactamente?

Mi amigo cruzó los brazos y farfulló la respuesta.

-Yo corría…. Estaba por alcanzarlo cuando, de pronto, ¡_ella_ salió de la nada! ¡De la nada, John! ¡A perseguirlo también!

-¿Y?-pregunté tímidamente, viendo cómo mi compañero fruncía las cejas cada vez más.

-¿Y? ¡¿_Y_? ¡Ella salió de la nada justo enfrente de mí! ¡Enfrente de mí, John!-y se señaló con el pulgar, enérgicamente- Creí que íbamos a chocar, traté de parar. Desgraciadamente, el estúpido lodo no pensó lo mismo-y se miró los zapatos-. Me caí.

-Te resbalaste.

-¡Es igual! Al final, ella no lo alcanzó.

-¿No?

-¡_Claro_ que no!-gritó mi amigo, acercándoseme de pronto- ¡Pero claro que no! ¡No podría, jamás!-y, de un salto, Sherlock se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por toda la habitación.

-¿Porque…?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por la altura, claro!

-¿Irene es muy baja?

-¡No! ¡Inglaterra muy alta!

Sólo pude reír. Claro, Sherlock no _podía_ encontrarle el punto gracioso a los cambios de longitud y altura y sus famosos efectos sobre la respiración, sobre todo porque había perdido –prácticamente- un caso debido a ellos… y a _ella_.

-Lo atraparás luego-lo animé, para que su humor mejorara-. Siempre lo haces.

-Lo dudo. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor?

-No podría imaginarlo.

-¡Que no se disculpó!

Reí a carcajadas: Sherlock se estaba comportando como un niño… Otra vez.

-¿Qué hizo entonces?

-Nada. Yo salí de ése estúpido laberinto de cajas con mi tobillo inflamado y ella me encontró. No dijo nada. Sólo se dio vuelta y se fue.

-Entonces, ¿estaba sola?

-¡Por Dios, no lo sé!-volvió a gritar Sherlock, desesperado de mi poco interés, pero luego bajó el tono de su voz hasta casi ser inaudible- No sé… Y no me importa- añadió con un dejo patético de víctima.

Suspiré.

-Sherlock… Una persona, sólo una persona perdida –hice el ademán con mi índice-. ¿Qué clase de truhán era como para que te preocupe tanto no haberlo atrapado?

-Un ladronzuelo de pacotilla, no vale un penique.

-Entonces, ¿de qué sufres? Cualquier día de estos lo atrapará la policía. Ellos atrapan gente así de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

-Ése no es el punto, John.

-Bien, ¿cuál es?

-Lo que el ladrón de pacotilla sabía, no hay nadie en el mundo que hubiera hablado más que él. Cualquier información habría valido…

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Eso es exactamente lo que ¡no voy a averiguar ahora!-y Sherlock se alborotó el cabello, como aún suele hacer cuando está preocupado.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de un rato regresó envuelto en su bata… Otra vez.

-¡Estoy mareado de verte en ese traje violeta! Anda, ponte algo que no sea la bata, por favor-le espeté con enojo, temiendo una decaída.

Sherlock estaba de espaldas a mí, frente al sillón. Quieto, muy quieto, casi petrificado. Empecé por apagar la tele, y a levantarme muy despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock?-le dije, con delicadeza.

-El violín, John. No está.

-¿No? ¿Dónde lo dejaste? Si no dejaras todo tirado…

-En_ este _sofá, John- volteó la cara y sus claros ojos penetraron como el hielo en mi cara-, y _ya _no está.

-¿Y?

-"¿Y?" Y que si no muy mal me equivoco (que no es así) fuiste el único en quedarte aquí todo el día- se dio la vuelta por completo y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

-La señora Hudson también, además, tu violín debe estar en algún rincón, abandonado.

-Ella no fue, John.

-¿No fue de qué?-me enderecé por completo, algo nervioso.

-Sabes que mi violín no se toca…

-Yo no toqué tu violín.

-… porque es muy delicado, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Delicado? ¡Lo tratas como si fuera incapaz de producir música!-para ese momento, el cetrino y alargado rostro de Sherlock estaba a un palmo del mío.

-¿Dónde está?-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Mi violín.

-Yo no…

-¡Mi violín, John! ¿Dónde está?

Nos miramos por unos instantes, yo con miedo y él escudriñando mis pensamientos. En un impulso desesperado, salté al sillón.

-¡No lo diré!

Sherlock gruñó, y saltó tras de mí. Entonces, debo admitir con vergüenza, salí huyendo de él.

-¡¿Dónde está?-gritó mi amigo, mientras yo me refugiaba detrás de otro sillón y él asediaba el otro extremo.

-¡Búscalo!-lo reté, mientras él trataba de de alcanzarme.

-Interesante-dijo una voz de mujer, desde la puerta. Nos volteamos en el instante y descubrimos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, a la misma Irene Adler.

Avergonzado, me enderecé y arreglé la camisa, pero Sherlock no se preocupó en lo absoluto en ocultar su enojo.

-¡Tú!-le dijo, señalándola con el índice y destellando furia- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Mi violín!-exclamó, acercándosele hasta casi chocar narices. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Tercer gabinete a la derecha-dijo Irene, señalando el sitio con los ojos.

-¡Gracias!-gritó, molesto. Se dio la vuelta y caminó directo hacia el mueble. Corrió un par de periódicos viejos y sacó su preciado instrumento musical de donde yo lo había metido- Si le ha caído polvo, John…-gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡En fin!-suspiró Irene, entrando. Yo no cabía ne mi asombro- Por favor, doctor-me dijo, sonriendo-, cierre su boca. Pensé que los ingleses eran más educados.

Obedecí, avergonzado, pero estaba igualmente extrañado.

-¿Cómo… entró?-le pregunté.

-La puerta, la casera me abrió. Señorito Holmes, debo hablarle.

-¿De qué?-dijo él, con socarronería, colocando el violín para tocarlo- ¿Quiere disculparse?

-Yo no me disculpo-respondió, fríamente, ella. Él se le acercó, molesto.

-Y yo tampoco-puntualizó mi amigo, de la misma forma.

-Bien. Aclarado ese punto, vine a pedirle consejo…

-¿Perdón?-dijo él, sentándose, y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Consejo, sí. Como lo notó, mis habilidades físicas resultaron… afectadas esta tarde. Así que vine a prevenir futuros contratiempos, y solicitar su consejo.

-¿Por qué me necesita a mí?-preguntó mi amigo, con sarcasmo.

-Porque usted sabe más que yo sobre esta ciudad.

Se miraron por un instante. De pronto me di cuenta de la curiosa escena de la que era partícipe, y decidí que, estando ya en la habitación, no habría ningún problema si me entrometía. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la Agente Adler me interrumpió.

-Holmes, ¿podría decirme cuáles son las flores de la época?

Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras Sherlock la miraba alzando una ceja, suspicazmente. Se tomaron unos minutos en aquella pose, sin hablar ninguno. Al final, mi compañero chasqueó la lengua y le recitó los nombres de las plantas.

-¿No pudiste buscar en internet?-le pregunté, asombrado, a la joven, cuando agradeció a Sherlock y se disponía a partir.

-Claro, pero necesitaba las de la época, no las de temporada-me sonrió amablemente, saludó con la cabeza a Sherlock y bajó las escaleras.

Yo miré a mi amigo, quien regresaba a su violín.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Esa intromisión, ¡y tú le respondiste!

Sherlock fue el que suspiró esta vez.

-John, las flores no tienen que ver en absoluto con el pilluelo ése que dejó escapar. Ya nos arreglaremos las cuentas después-amenazó, luego, a punto de rasgar las cuerdas del violín.

-Eso suena peligroso-murmuré.

No me respondió, porque en ese instante, Irene Adler asomó la cabeza por la puerta de improviso… Otra vez.

-Por cierto, deberían dejar de jugar, espantan a su casera. Y, John-agregó, mirándome-, no delates dónde ocultas las cosas, eso es trampa-se rió, y se desvaneció.

Quedé aturdido. Las espantosas y desafinadas notas musicales fueron las que me sacaron a la realidad.


End file.
